I Like Men
by Piggylette
Summary: *CH.2 UP!!* Not your average love story, nor is it really slashy. You have to read it to find out what it's about! Main plot unravels in Ch.3, which is coming soon! R/R
1. James' Secret

I Like Men, Chapter One  
  
By Piggylette  
  
James Potter sat on his living room floor wanting to die. How could he have been so careless? He was a 19-year-old man, for Merlin's sake. He had no excuses this time.  
  
No, he hadn't gotten a girl pregnant. Actually, it might have been better if he had gotten a girl pregnant. At least he'd still have some respect.  
  
This was worse. This was far worse. James Potter, seeker for the Chudley Cannons, had a big secret.  
  
He was gay.  
  
And his boss had found out.  
  
~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~  
  
He couldn't get Robert Milfus' words out of his head. "I'm sorry, but I just can't let you continue to play if you're, you know. Homosexual. What if the public found out? We'd lose all our fans! There's no room for homosexuality in Quidditch!"  
  
Yeah right. Sure. There's no room for homosexuality. Ha! 'Actually, there is, there's just no room for mistakes,' he thought bitterly.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" he screamed. "How foolish can I be!!!!"  
  
How did he get caught? At their last game, James' boyfriend, Erich, had shown up and watched the game. After it was over, Erich convinced James that they should go to the players' handicapped restroom (which nobody ever uses since none of them can afford to be handicapped) and engage in a harmless snogging session. What could he say?? He was horny!  
  
Anyway, to make a long story short, Mr. Milfus, the Cannons' Manager, went to clean the bathroom (not that it needed it) and walked in on them sucking face. Imagine the humiliation!  
  
It was this humiliation that made James make up his mind. He couldn't stand giving up Quidditch, and he couldn't stand giving up guys either.  
  
Though he wasn't Sirius, he still had a plan.  
  
And if he might say so himself, it was good.  
  
~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just what they do. I don't even own the basic plot. That belongs to Sierre Sitruc. Her story "He Swings THAT Way" was great and inspired me to write this story. The plot is still vastly different, but she came up with the idea of him being, um, gay, and playing with the Chudley Cannons. So read her story between updates to show gratitude for mine!  
  
A/N: Hehe! A cliffy! Well, I'll tell you a secret: Chapter 2's already written, so if you review I just might feel sorry for you and upload it!  
  
If you know how to upload bold and italics from Microsoft Word, please review or email me ASAP! Thanks!  
  
This story's gonna get a lot better, trust me. I just need to set the scene first, which is what I'm doing now. ;-)  
  
Hope you like!  
  
Now click the "Submit Review" button in the lower-left corner! Good readers!  
  
~Piggylette 


	2. The Replacement

I Like Men, Ch. 2  
  
By Piggylette  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi. I heard you had an opening on the team?" A tall brunette was standing just inside the office door, her hair slightly wet from the rain.  
  
Mr. Milfus looked up from his paperwork. "I'm sorry, we don't support females on our team."  
  
"But you haven't even seen me play!"  
  
"I'm sorry miss. James Potter's former position as Seeker is a very dangerous position, and we can't afford to put a woman at risk."  
  
"No, that's not concern. That's sexism!" she accused.  
  
He sighed. "Ma'am, you may call me whatever you like. But it will not get you on the Chudley Cannons."  
  
She sighed. "I guess you're right. It's just that I've been playing Quidditch all my life and was really waiting for this chance to play professionally, especially for a team like the Cannons. I've been following your team for years."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh! Isn't this the Quaffle that Jerry Ackman, the famous Chaser, signed back in '63?"  
  
"Yes it is. Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Very. You even have a glass case for it. I bet it's very special to you."  
  
"Oh yes. Immensely. I don't know what I'd do without it. It's like my good- luck charm!"  
  
She smiled. "That's really nice. So I guess you wouldn't like it if I did this, then?"  
  
With that, she threw the keepsake quaffle out the open window.  
  
Milfus' mouth dropped a mile.  
  
~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~  
  
"W-w-what are you doing?!?!!!!?!!!!!"  
  
"Oops!" she choked out with her hands to her face in mock-shock.  
  
"If anything happens to that I'll -"  
  
"Hang on!" She cut him off. "Accio broomstick!" She grabbed the broom and flew out the window into the rain to save his quaffle.  
  
Mr. Milfus watched from the window intently. She was gaining, gaining. The quaffle was now only 2 feet above the ground. No way she could catch up to it in time. Oh, she'd get hell for this! She wants a job and instead throws his most prized possession out of the window?? Idiot! There was no way in Hell he'd hire her now!  
  
Suddenly, just a few seconds before that expensive glass case crashed against the ground, a neatly-manicured hand reached down and saved it. To top it all off, she didn't lose speed as she swiftly sailed back up to the third-story window.  
  
"I'm so sorry! It must have slipped!" she said, placing the unharmed keepsake back on his desk.  
  
"You'd better be!" After thus saying, Milfus appeared to be at a loss for words. "What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Jamie. Jamie Tropet."  
  
"Well, I suppose I could give you a tryout."  
  
~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~  
  
A/N: It's all coming together now, isn't it! Not really. Lol. The third chapter will show you the correlation between the first two chapters, don't worry. All you need to know for now is that James lost his post as Seeker because of being gay, and that's how Jamie was able to get the position. And for the record, "Tropet" is pronounced "tro" like "treasure TROve," and "pet" like "pay." Tro-pay. French speakers, you should understand the accent.  
  
Any smart people who think they know what I'm doing with this story, REVIEW! Anyone I've already told what I'm doing with this story, please don't ruin it for the rest of us! Lol. Anyone reading this, please review! I want to know what you think! Reviews make me happy! ;-)  
  
Everything should be explained in Ch. 3, so send me confused reviews and I just might update! ;-)  
  
Also - Helen, I tried uploading it in HTML but all the " and " come out as Ò and Ó. Nope, not gonna work. Great. Oh well. Guess you're just gonna hafta imagine the emphasis. For future ref, I'm using and to show emphasis, such as "she was having a very bad day" instead of italics. Since, obviously, this is my only option for the time being. I might experiment with Simple Text and see if that works, but for now this is it.  
  
Another Also - Ha! Ronniekin's Sweetheart - you thought you had this all figured out didn't you! I bet your wrong! I also bet you have little to no idea what in the world is happening with this story right now! Lol. However, I'd love for you to prove me wrong. As long as you're not one of my school friends in disguise, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
NOW EVERYONE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Peace, Love, and Piggees!  
  
Piggylette 


End file.
